Fierce Fighting!
'''Fierce Fighting! '''is the sixth episode of the special crossover season between Zach's Kanto Journey and Adventures In Kanto. Story The story begins having just left off from Scott's previous victory, with Zach's turn to battle coming up. Scott: What did you think of my battle? Jill: Oh, it was really good! You sure took Graveler down easily! Kevin: Yeah. I really liked your Flame Wheel strategy for getting rid of the Stun Spore, pretty original. Scott: Thanks! I'm glad it worked out. Zach looks over to Jill and Kevin. Zach: So how long have you two been in a relationship? Jill: ....Um.... What? Zach: Well, you two were out under the stars holding hands and stuff... I just assumed, you know, you were dating. Jill: Well, we really aren't... Um.. Scott: Don't tell me you AREN'T going out, it's SO obvious you both like each other…. Zach: Exactly. So just... You know... Admit it. It's obvious Kevin likes you. Kevin: Well I- Zach: So just say it! Unless you don't like him that way? Jill clears her throat, and then turns to Kevin. Jill: Kevin, do you....? Kevin: Yes, Jill, I do really like you.... The announcer comes on before Jill can say anything, and Kevin tries his best not to glare at them. Speakers: Would all competitors please enter their respectful stadiums? Zach: Crap, they're early! I gotta go! Zach and his Ivysaur rush off, leaving the other three behind. Jill: So, we should uh... Go save ourselves some seats for Zach's match. Jill quickly stands up, rushing towards the arena. Scott looks at Kevin awkwardly, then back at Jill as he runs after her, with his Pokemon following. Kevin: ....I.. I guess I'll see you guys there... Kevin rushes off in the opposite direction, and when he arrives at his hotel room, he grabs a few snacks and water, humming to himself, before slamming his foot into the wall. Cringing, he punches the wall before rushing off towards the stadium. Scott and Jill sit in the stands, patiently waiting for Zach's battle. Scott: Jill why exactly did you- Jill: Can we not talk about that? Scott: ...Okay. Kevin finally shows up, and gives a water to everyone, not looking at Jill. He sits beside Scott as the announcer readies her microphone. The referee's platform rises up. Announcer: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! Welcome back to the final round of the Indigo Conference Preliminaries!! Would Aviadro Menendez please step onto the field? Aviadro steps onto the field, waving to the girls in the audience. He winks towards the crowd, and stands on his platform, which rises up. Announcer: Would Zachary Willsone please step onto the field? Zach walks, cool and collected, onto the field, and there are obviously not as many cheers. He seems to lose no focus, and steps onto his stand as it rises up. Aviadro: Ah, Zach, good to see you again! I will be moving onto the top sixteen, you know? Zach doesn't respond, instead grabbing a Poke Ball. Aviadro: Ah, I see. Be that way. That way I don't have to hear your annoying voice. Announcer: Select your first Pokemon! Zach: Primeape, show your strength! Primeape launches into battle onto the rocky terrain. It throws a few fake punches, easily crumbling some rocks. Aviadro: Victreebel, come on out! With a violent fling of the wrist, a giant Victreebel quickly emerges from its Pokemon, screaming its high-pitched cry. Scott: Zach's got this! Don't you think so, guys? Scott's Ivysaur: Iveh Saur! Eevee: Eevee!! Referee: Begin! Zach: Primeape, wait for them to make their move! Aviadro: Wait for your the opponent to attack! Both Pokemon sit there for a few seconds, the crowd just staring at them. Zach: ......... Primeape: ....... Aviadro: Well, I was going to let you attack first, but whatever. That's what I get for trying to be polite. Victreebel, use Energy Ball! A scream is heard from Victreebel's mouth, as a green ball of energy quickly shoots out. Zach: I was hoping for a Physical Attack... Primeape, leap over it and use Aerial Ace! Primeape easily leaps over the Energy Ball, and is surrounded by a blinding white aura as he flies towards Victreebel. Aviadro: Victreebel, Double Team! Victreebel's body begins glowing white, creating multiple copies of itself. Aviadro: Good luck landing an attack now! Zach smiles evilly. Zach: One thing you may not know about Aerial Ace. It always hits its target. Aerial Ace adjusts to three Victreebels over, and slams into it, causing it to fly into the wall. Aviadro: Well, now that I got you where I want you... Victreebel, don't let it escape! Vine Whip!! Victreebel shoots two long vines towards the nearby opponent, quickly wrapping around its body. Aviadro: Now... REEL IT IN! The vines are reeled in closer to Victreebel, and the Primeape is dropped into the Pokemon's gigantic mouth. The crowd gasps, as Scott and Jill's jaws drops. Zach: Primeape... It's time... ICE PUNCH! Primeape's fist is seen through a bulge in Victreebel's body, and ice starts to expand around Victreebel's entire body, with Primeape leaping out, covered in stomach acid. Aviadro groans at the sickening sight, but quickly shakes it off, ready for more. Aviadro: Victreebel, you BETTER keep going! Use Leaf Storm!! Aviadro stands completely still, waiting for his Pokemon to attack. However, he sees himself waiting for an unfortunate amount of time, realizing that the Pokemon's frozen. Zach: Finish it! Ice Punch! Primeape delivers a final move that sends Victreebel flying, and as it crashes back into the ground, all the ice shatters and Victreebel is seen unconscious. The Referee holds up a red flag. Referee: Victreebel is unable to battle! The winner is Primeape! The crowd cheers as Victreebel's light goes out, and Primeape walks over to its side, shaking off the stomach acid. Aviadro: I'll admit, wasn't expecting that Ice Punch, but if you want to even TRY to beat me, you'll need more than that! Zach: Just send out your next Pokemon already! Avaiadro: Go, Arbok! Zach: Another Poison-type? Whatever... Referee: Begin! Aviadro: What's wrong with Poison? And speaking of which, let's not forget about your Pokemon! Arbok, use Toxic! Zach: Dodge it! Primeape attempts to jump out of the way, but the gunk lands on Primeape, and releases toxins into his body that immediately start dealing damage. Zach: Well, if Primeape's gonna have to go down eventually... Close Combat! Primeape launches towards Arbok, both of his fists glowing a bright white. Aviadro: Yeah, you may be going down, but I sure won't! Jill mutters in the crowd, annoyed by Aviadro. Jill: I swear, some Pokemon Trainers have the biggest egos.. Aviadro: MUD BOMB! Arbok quickly fires several lumps of sticky mud, which instantly clings to Primeape's face, blinding his vision. Zach: Primeape, judge by sound! Primeape focuses intently, and launches towards where he hears a slithering sound, one of his fists connecting with Arbok's chest before Primeape collapses and his light dims. The Referee holds up a Green Flag. Referee: Primeape is unable to battle, Arbok is the victor! Zach recalls Primeape, and looks at the two other Poke Balls he brought. He nervously feels them both. After a few seconds, he grabs one and flings it into the stadium. Zach: Omastar, let's go! Omastar launches into the stadium, while the Referee holds up both flags. Referee: Begin! Zach: Shell Smash and then Ancient Power! Omastar loses Defense and Special Defense, then gains strong boosts in Attack, Special Attack, and Speed, then flings seven rocks covered in a purple aura at Arbok. Aviadro: GET OUT OF THE WAY! Arbok hisses viciously, quickly trying to slither out of the line of fire. However, the Pokemon isn't fast enough, and all seven rocks strike the Pokemon in the head, and the Pokemon instantaneously falls to the ground, unable to continue. The Referee raises the red flag. Referee: Arbok is unable to battle, Omastar is the victor! Arbok's light dims, and a dial appears on the screen. Announcer: Oh boy! Looks like we have a FIELD CHANGE! The dial starts spinning around the four possibilities, and lands on a symbol of fire. Omastar is zapped back into its Poke Ball, and the field reforms as a black, smoky field. Zach coughs a little as he sends out Tauros in place of Omastar. Aviadro: Magmar, this looks like the perfect field for you to dominate! Magmar erupts from its Pokemon with a flash of red light, taking a deep breath of the smog. Referee: Begin! Zach: Stone Edge! Tauros immediately slams its feet into the ground, sending a storm of sharp stones at Magmar. Aviadro: Magmar... Lava Plume! Just as the sharp stones begin scraping Magmar's body, it raises its arms into the air, causing an explosion around it, and creating a mix of more smog and fire to surround Tauros as flames burn around it. Zach: Tauros, use Earthquake to shake the ground and clear the smoke! Tauros rapidly slams its hooves into the ground, causing the smokes to dissipate, and Tauros does it once more in Magmar's direction in an attempt to send it flying. Aviadro: Embrace the attack, it's got nothing against you! Magmar stands completely still, as the Earthquake rocks the Pokemon up and down, dealing only minor damage to the Pokemon. Aviadro: Now, catch Tauros's attention with Confuse Ray! Magmar's body begins glowing gold faintly and six golden orbs of energy appear around its body, spinning around. Magmar's body then flashes white and the orbs are fired towards Tauros, and the Pokemon is unable to look away. Zach grimaces, then holds out a Poke Ball. Zach: Tauros, return! Tauros is zapped back into his Poke Ball, and Tauros' light doesn't dim, but is no longer as bright. As Omastar comes back out, its panel is once again lit. Zach: Omastar, I need you to use Shell Smash again! Omastar uses Shell Smash, the effects once again happening. Aviadro: Hmph. What a waste of an attack. Magmar, use Clear Smog! Magmar takes a deep breath, and releases a stream of from its mouth, which resets Omastar's stats to normal. Aviadro: Now use Flamethrower! Zach: Omastar, Protect! Omastar puts up a bluish sphere of protection around it, easily keeping the Flamethrower out. Aviadro: Well, if you're just gonna play that game.... Use Sunny Day! Zach: Now's your chance! Use Rain Dance! The sphere vanishes, and a second after Magmar finishes using Sunny Day, Omastar finishes using Rain Dance, and the rain sets in, massively cooling the field. Zach: And now use Shell Smash, then follow up with Brine! Omastar's stats change, and quickly lets loose a Brine attack before the opponent can attack, which flies straight towards Magmar in the form of foamy, high pressure water. Aviadro: MAGMAR, QUICKLY USE-! The attack lands. Magmar is launched all the way to the walls of the arena, instantly losing cautiousness upon the powerful impact. The referee holds up a red flag, and Magmar's light goes out. Referee: Magmar is unable to battle! The victory goes to Zachary Willsone! Zach: Good job Omastar, take a good rest! Omastar is zapped back into his Poke Ball, and the crowd goes wild. Zach walks out, and goes to shake Aviadro's hand, but Aviadro pulls his hand back. Aviadro: You may have gotten lucky this time, but you'll NEVER be as good of a Trainer as me! Zach: Lucky? Zach grabs Aviadro by the shirt collar. Zach: I don't do "luck." Zach pushes him away forcefully enough to cause Aviadro to stumble and he walks away like nothing happened. Scott: OH. MY. ARCEUS. ZACH, THAT WAS AWESOME!! You sure showed him! Zach grins, and fistbumps Scott. Zach: It was pretty close, but he made a stupid mistake going for Sunny Day. He looks around, realizing he doesn't see Kevin or Jill anywhere. Zach: Where...? Kevin arrives as if on cue. Kevin: Sorry, Scott just bolted ahead of us... Good match Zach... Zach: Thanks! Jill: Despite what I said earlier, you both are doing great far! Either of you could actually have a decent chance of winning! Zach: Oh, so now you're uplifting? Where was that attitude before? Zach smiles, showing he was just joking. Jill: How did it feel being out there? Zach: I knew I would win because it's Aviadro, but it was strange thinking about how millions of people were watching this. I know my Mom couldn't make it out, so she was probably watching. What about your family, Scott? Scott: Well... I don't know... They might not even know I'm here... Zach: Why wouldn't they know? Scott: Well... The day I came back home after defeating all the Kanto Gyms, my mom threw a party for me. She wanted to know everything about my journey, and I was actually dumb enough to tell her everything that happened. She thought it was dangerous. She didn’t want me continuing this journey. Of course, nobody's gonna prevent me from becoming a Pokemon Master! So... I basically just left. Zach is silent for a few seconds, then nods. Zach: You made the right choice, Scott. No one should ever prevent you from following your dream. Scott: Exactly... I just hope they're not worried. Scott looks down at his feet, where his Ivysaur and Eevee stand in support. He bends down to pet them as the story comes to end. Characters People *Zachary Willsone *Scott Bombilla *Kevin Roberts *Jill Naneoh *Aviadro Menendez *Referee *Announcer Pokemon *Ivysaur *Zach's Ivysaur *Scott's Ivysaur *Eevee (Scott's) *Victreebell (Aviadro's) *Primeape (Zach's) *Arbok (Aviadro's) *Omastar (Zach's) *Tauros (Zach's) *Magmar (Aviadro's)